Mushroom Gorge
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mushroom Gorge. A pleasant meadow with a large cavern full of bouncy mushrooms inside. Certainly not a bad place to visit during the Spring. Or any time. Be careful of those pesky cool breezes.
1. Chapter 1

**Mushroom Gorge  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I think it's pretty obvious that I love Mario Kart Wii to the point where I make fanfics based on it. It must be a stroke of luck. Or maybe I appreciate the locations. Or something else. Ehh, I dunno, enjoy.

* * *

Wide open grassy spaces on the outsides, large caverns filled with mushrooms within large craggy, bluish mountains on the inside. Woioden bridges abound, as well as red and green colored mushrooms that were pretty bouncy. Seemed like a fun place to be, right?

Not if you were struck by lightning.

Or blasted by a winged spiny Blue Shell.

Or berated by a couple of shells.

Or slipped on one of the many yellow banana peels dropped on the race course daily.

Of course, the wilderness of the gorge was a sight to see, what with yellow coins being everywhere and gliding seemingly a popular sport. But don't let that distract you, this place does have nefarious things within its gorge.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was racing inside her magenta colored Booster Seat, driving around the Mushroom Gorge to get some practicing. She stopped along the way, spotting three Goombas strolling with each other back and forth on the green smooth grass just outside the entrance to the cavern. She cooed as she drove a bit closer towards them, going to the dirt paved path.

"Oh my gosh, I never seen anything cuter in my life!" Toadette admitted as she held her hands together, blinking several times. "I just wanna hug you all!"

The Goombas all looked at each other oddly, then back at Toadette. They then scurried towards her, knocking the humanoid mushroom girl out of the Booster Seat as they sat within the vehicle, heading backwards. Toadette coughed, getting back to her feet and chasing after the mushroom freaks., yelling at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mushroom Gorge was pretty pleasant, but things were about to go awry. Wiggler was riding in her Bumble V vehicle, gliding within the cavern, only to be zapped by a lightning bolt, falling to her doom. Bowser chuckled as he went gliding past the fallen female insect in his Koopa Clown vehicle, landing back on the dirt paved path as he made a wide turn around the bend. Wiggler came back, landing on the dirt paved path courtesy of Lakitu.

"Ooh! I always hate having to race with these darn, stupid gliders!" Wiggler exclaimed as she went from yellow to red, shaking herself in rage. "It's just not fair! Augh!"

Toadette and Petey Piranha were both watching the race from one of the green mushrooms surrounding the gorge, looking at Wiggler with concern as they exchanged glances. Wiggler decided to take her rage on the innocent Goombas who were minding their own business, squashing them into regular red mushrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette was hanging out inside Mushroom Gorge's interior cavern, looking for some edible red mushrooms as she bounced from one red mushroom to the next, using her pink pigtails to fly across the noticeable gaps between the mushrooms. Toadette then landed on the lower green mushroom, spotting the red shelled Lakitu, who was crying over his kart, the Cloud 9 vehicle, being broken.

"Aww... what's up, little dude?" Toadette asked, her hands behind her hands.

The Lakitu sobbed as he turned to Toadette. "Oh, it's terrible! I just had this crash, and now my poor kart is broken!"

Toadette examined the Cloud 9, shaking her head as she turned to the Lakitu. "Wow. It is pretty bad." She walked towards the Lakitu. "Maybe you should go get it checked."

The Lakitu flustered, flailing his arms while asking, "But how? I can't afford to just go and leave my kart behind!"

Toadette snapped her fingers. "I got an idea! Hold on tight!" She then jumped into the air, spinning her pink pigtails as she grabbed the Lakitu's arms, flying above the bouncy mushrooms and the pit below. The Lakitu gulped as he looked down, not sure what was to come for him. As soon as the two landed on the other side, Toadette grabbed Lakitu by the right arm and dashed towards the starting line, planning to help out the poor Lakitu in his troubled predicament.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mushroom Gorge had a lot of yellow coins on this odd day today. Most of the visitors didn't know why, but they did watch Mario and Wario make idiots of themselves as they were quick to snatch up as many coins as possible, trying to outdo each other. Luigi and Waluigi were watching from the green mushroom in the middle of the gorge, each of them placing a bet on their bro.

"Out of my way!" Wario exclaimed as he shoulder bashed the Goombas on the dirt paved path to oblivion, "Can't you see I'm trying to get these coins?"

"Pah! You wish!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped on Wario's head, causing the fat man to drop some yellow coins. Mario laughed as he smacked his butt at Wario, only to be tackled into the sky.

Wario attempted to pick up the coins he dropped, but he was then blasted by a winged Spiny Blue Shell, causing him to drop all of his coins. There were coins that were right on the edge, and Wario attempted to grab them, but... he missed, and fell into the endless white gorge instead.

"D'oh I Missed!" Wario exclaimed as he flailed his arms about, screaming for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Toadette was skipping rope in Mushroom Gorge, giggling with glee as she jumped with joy, going faster and faster while retaining her stance. Mario and Luigi were watching from the green mushroom across the gorge, impressed by Toadette's jump roping skills.

"Wow. She really knows how to use that thing!" Luigi exclaimed with interest as he rubbed his big nose.

Mario chuckled as he munched on a regular red mushroom. "Well, rope jumping is cute yet elegant. It's a nice simple way of keeping your balance in check." He explained to Luigi.

Luigi nodded in agreement as they turned back to Toadette, who wasn't missing a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

A lone, generic Goomba was walking around the wide bend near the starting line of the Mushroom Gorge, sighing as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "What is my purpose? Is it just to be here to be flattened?" He asked, blinking.

His question of life pondering was answered as he was squashed into a regular red mushroom by Dry Bowser, who drove towards the starting line in his Piranha Prowler. Two other Goombas nearby looked at each other as several more racers passed by.

"Did we lose another one?" The Goomba to the left asked the other Goomba.

The Goomba on the right nodded its head, replying in a feminine voice, "Yeah. We're basically here just for the racers to use our flesh as fuel."

They both sighed as they shook their heads, closing their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Toadette noticed something odd about the bouncy mushrooms as she approached the cavern on the dirt paved path. She turned around in her Standard Kart, getting a good look at the three large mushrooms standing in the empty gorge.

"Are... are the two bouncy mushrooms green instead of red?" She asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

Suddenly, the three mushrooms turned red instead of green. Toadette was doubly confused, but didn't have time to react properly as she was blasted by a Bo-Bomb tossed by Wario, who rode into the cavern on his Wario Bike. Toadette screamed as she went tumbling down the white, endless gorge.


	9. Chapter 9

The red bouncy mushrooms were starting to change color again, becoming more brown as they were losing their luster. Peach and Daisy drove up to it on their Mach Bikes, looking at it as they were wondering whether or not to take a chance and bounce on them.

"I'm not sure if it's okay to jump on these mushrooms, Daisy..." Peach asked, rubbing her right arm.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she was popping wheelies. "Please! This will be nothing for us! Let's go!" She performed a stand still mini turbo and jumped onto the first brown mushroom, being propelled high into the sky, with the gorge becoming whiter and whiter to the point of disappearing. Daisy screamed as she held onto her Mach Bike tightly, letting out a squeaky poot in fright as she came back down, falling into the endless white gorge below.

Peach watched as Daisy fell, causing her to scream in horror as she turned around and drove off, only to fall off the edge due to a yellow banana peel, causing her to fall into the endless white gorge below as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Toadette and Mario looked at each other as they turned their attention to the large gorge in front of them within the cavern, all of the red bouncy mushrooms and green normal mushrooms suddenly gone. The two racers were anxious, both on their Standard Bikes, waiting for one to make the move.

"You wanna attempt-a?" Mario asked Toadette, sweat pouring down his head.

Toadette was trembling, shaking her head back at Mario. "N-no thanks. The darkness makes me gassy."

Mario sheepishly chuckled as he looked down the bottomless dark gorge, his face turning pale as he fainted. Toadette gasped as she watched Mario fall off his bike, deciding not to take a chance and get off her bike as she tried waking Mario back up, not having luck.


	11. Chapter 11

Paratroopa was in awe as he was astounded by the large number of red bouncy mushrooms he witnessed, shaking his head. "Whoa! How many bouncy red mushrooms are there here?"

"More than you could imagine, dude." Toadette replied, flying using her twirling pink pigtails. "Believe me, I've been around this are beyond the race course. There are mushrooms everywhere."

Paratroopa sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess they call this the Mushroom Gorge for a reason. Heh heh..." He then bumped into a tall mushroom stem, falling into the bottomless white gorge, with Toadette gasping as she watched Paratroopa drop like a pebble.


	12. Chapter 12

Wiggler and Daisy were both racing in standard karts, heading right into the mountain as they went around the right bend. The two female racers rammed into each other as they went over the zipper, heading into the air, using gold parachutes to soar through the air.

"Why are we racing again?" Wiggler asked Daisy as they glided through the cavern.

Daisy rubbed the back of her head. "I... don't know." She shrugged. "I guess just racing is better than doing nothing."

Suddenly, a strong wind gust to the east entered the cavern, pushing Wiggler and Daisy into the wall, causing them to fall into the black bottomless gorge.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was rather odd, because there was blankets of white snow everywhere in the Mushroom Gorge, with the sky bright gray, snow falling down seemingly endless. The mountain was white and blue, with the mushrooms also swamped in snow, causing the red bouncy mushrooms to stop being bouncy. Of course, the racers took the day off, as they had no idea how to plow through heavy snow. Not everyone, though, was pouting about this, as Toadette was having fun playing in the cold goodness.

"Come on, guys!" Toadette exclaimed with a giggle as she rolled back and forth. "The snow is huggable!"

Koopa Troopa waved his hands as he shook his head. "Nah... it's too much for a turtle like me."

Shy Guy placed his hands on his hips, slowly nodding his head. "Yeah. I don't want any of the snow to get into my mask."

Toadette stood up, sticking her tongue out at Koopa and Shy Guy as she blew raspberries at them, following by shaking her butt at them. "Boo! You tow are no fun!" She then jumped back into the snow, grabbing some and shoving it down her mouth, swallowing as she giggled with glee.

Koopa and Shy Guy shrugged as they continued watching Toadette, not willing to get into an accident by the snow.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell?" Bowser exclaimed, noticing that the red mushroom didn't bounce him into the air. The mighty King of the Koopas was riding in his Flame Flyer car, noticing how odd it was as he got out of his vehicle, jumping on the red mushroom, with no luck. "What gives? This damn mushroom isn't bouncing me!"

"Yeah, that was something I wanted to bring to your attention," Toadette commented as she overlooked Bowser from the green mushroom in front of the first red mushrooms, her hands behind her back. "Lakitu accidentally dropped some of his secret stash over all the mushrooms, and it made the red mushrooms stop being bouncy."

Bowser eyed Toadette oddly, pointing at her with his right hand. "Wait, what do you mean, Lakitu and his secret stash?" He demanded to know, curious.

At the top of the mountain containing the gorge full of mushrooms, the green shelled Lakitu was seen smoking some of his secret stash, laughing his head off in a high pitched voice as his eyes were completely pink. His white cloud frowned, being forced to smell in the awful stench.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sigh, we're in Mushroom Gorge again?" Toad sighed of boredom, riding on the Barrel Train as he folded his arms. "You couldn't pick a more unique spot?"

Wiggler shrugged as she had an apologetic look on her face. "Well, excuse me, but all of the other maps were crowded!"

Toad pointed at the three Goombas moving back and forth around the mountain, glaring at Wiggler. "You couldn't have it so that it was arranged that we could go on an unused course? We've raced here five times already!"

Before Wiggler could respond, both her and Toad were knocked off the course, into the bottomless white gorge by Dry Bowser, who was riding in his Piranha Prowler, using one of the triple mushrooms he had in store.


	16. Chapter 16

The views in Mushroom Gorge were gorgeous. So gorgeous you would melt from taking in the view too much. The racers all knew this, but they focused on the aspect of speed and competition as they littered the dirt paved road with items, from red colored fake Item Boxes into yellow banana peels to green Koopa shells tossed everywhere.

And as expected, the racer that was in front the most for this course was Toadette, riding on her pink colored Quacker for some odd reason, seeing as how she rarely used the odd bike. She was the record holder for the course's time trial, so it would make sense that she would be leading the entire race. But the competition was quite fierce, as Toad and Funky Kong would have it so, with them using mushrooms they saved to speed through the gorge within the mountain.

And that's without counting the annoying Goombas that waited at the end.


	17. Chapter 17

"You wanna see how high you can bounce?" Wiggler asked, all four of her arms folded.

The playable red colored Shy Guy shook his head, not feeling right. "Ehh... you know what Toad said to us about these mushrooms, We gotta be careful."

Both of them were in front of the red bouncy mushroom that was the first in the white bottomless gorge.

"You two are such kids," The snooty red shelled Lakitu insulted as she got off his cloud. "Let me show you how a real transsexual does it!" He chuckled as she jumped on the red bouncy mushroom in front of them, bouncing high into the clear blue sky.

After several seconds passed, it was obvious that Lakitu wasn't coming back. Wiggler and Shy Guy looked at each other and shrugged, still debating whether or not to take on the challenge.

"Wanna get pizza?" Wiggler asked, stretching.


	18. Chapter 18

The normal, green shelled Lakitu was reeling in the red shelled Lakitu after he fell in the gorge before the entrance to the mountain. Wiggler and Shy Guy shook their heads at the red shelled Lakitu, who folded his arms as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, being in his standard kart.

"Look, I had a bit too much to drink tonight, all right?" RS Lakitu snarkly remarked. "Lay off me."

Wiggler sighed as she moved her lower arms about. "You shouldn't be so careless. Drinking and driving isn't a good thing to be doing."

Shy Guy flailed his arms about as he mumbled in agreement. "Yeah! Do you know what happens to people who drink and drive?"

As Shy Guy finished, the three generic racers turned around to see a lone Koopa Troopa driving towards the mushroom, babbling as he had a brown bottle of beer in his right hand. He then swerved towards the right too much, going over the neon zipper as he missed the red bouncy mushroom and fell down the gorge, a crash being heard. The Lakitu scoffed as Wiggler and Shy Guy continued giving each other worried glances.


	19. Chapter 19

"You wanna go in?" Koopa asked Dry Bones as they looked at the dark gorge from the edge of the bluish path within the mountain.

Dry Bones shook his skeletal hands as he shook his head. "No way. I got priority. Just because I'm undead doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice my life."

Koopa rubbed his chin as he nodded. "Hmmm... that's actually a good point. There's no use just going in there for the sake of-"

Suddenly, a spiky winged Blue Shell targeted them, exploding on contact. Koopa retreated into his green shell while Dry Bones collapsed into a pile of bones. Both of them were then knocked down into the bottomless black gorge by a Bowser Shell, which was tossed by Bowser Jr., who laughed as he sped away on his Dolphin Dasher.


	20. Chapter 20

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, causing Toadette to gasp as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She and Birdo were just casually walking in the Mushroom Gorge, approaching the large bluish green mountain as Toadette was feeling hungry.

"See? That's why you should always have a good breakfast," Birdo commented as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Toadette.

Toadette frowned as she placed her right hand on her stomach. "Oh man... you're totally right, Birdo." She sighed in desperation as she closed her eyes, dropping her head. "I'm so hungry... I'll gladly eat anything..."

Waluigi overheard this, laughing deviously as he tossed a rotten eggplant at Toadette. The eggplant splattered all over Toadette's face, causing her to scream as Birdo ducked out of the way, with Waluigi laughing his head off as he pointed at the messy scene.


	21. Chapter 21

Toadette and Birdo watched as various random Miis zipped past by them on the racecourse, exiting out of the bluish green mountain as they went around the wide bend, zipping across the starting line. Toadette and Birdo were sitting by the wooden bridge leading to the one red bouncy mushroom as they watched two random male Miis fall off the track, going in the wrong direction.

"Golly, these Miis don't really think well, do they?" Toadette asked Birdo as she blinked several times.

Birdo sighed as she nodded her head in agreement, shrugging. "Well, these Miis are always randomly assorted. You never know what kind of Miis you'll find. Some are smart, a few clever..." She then rolled her eyes. "And most, like these, are just plain stupid."

Toadette placed her hands behind her back as she tilted her head to the right. "Golly, that must be quite frustrating for the racers." She commented innocently as she continued watching the Miis race around, all of them heading into the mountain.


	22. Chapter 22

"You know, I noticed something..." Princess Peach murmured as she folded her arms, her and Princess Daisy sitting on the wooden bridge leading to the red bouncy mushroom.

Daisy turned her head to Peach, facing the right. "Yeah, Toadstool? What is it?"

Peach pointed at Toadette, who was bouncing with joy across the gorge, tossing dandelions into the air. "Toadette always seems to be in every chapter of this fanfic. I mean, it's like this place is her home?"

Daisy coughed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, to be fair, this _is_ her course..."

Peach and Daisy sighed as they both continued watching Toadette be cheerful, who was just happy to even be alive.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, I have a question," Toad asked the annoying red shelled Lakitu as they were watching Toadette trying to catch a few butterflies on the large mushrooms in the gorge, his arms wrapped around the back of his white colored, red spotted mushroom cap.

The red shelled Lakitu turned to Toad, curious as he tilted her head, not sure of its own gender. "Yeah, Toad? What is it?" It asked, having a strange blend of a male and female voice.

Toad turned to the red shelled Lakitu, his mouth movements changing. "Who or what is doing all the clapping? It's like it's some part of the music, or something."

The red shelled Lakitu folded its arms as it murmured, thinking while Toadette screamed as she accidentally bounced off the red mushroom into the gorge, causing the normal green shelled Lakitu to rescue her.


	24. Chapter 24

Toadette farted loudly as the back of her pink dress was lifted, turning to Princess Daisy, both of them sitting on the non bouncy green mushroom in the middle of the cavern inside the giant bluish green mountain, her trombone like fart echoing throughout the cave. "All right, your turn!"

Daisy smiled, wearing her normal sports outfit as she bended over, letting out a tuba like fart that was louder, causing the cavern to shake. Daisy and Toadette both giggled as Daisy let out another deep pitched poot, puffing up her orange shorts.

"Gosh, Daisy, how are you able to fart so well?" Toadette asked as she let out a high pitched squeaky toot.

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head, winking at Toadette with her right eye. "Well, it takes years of dedication, and a lot of baked beans!" She lifted her left leg as she released another deep pitched poot, although it started to sound like popping bubbles as it turned wet.

"**...Eww!**" Toadette commented as she giggled immediately, with Daisy laughing as well, the two girls enjoying their flatulence a bit too much. Birdo drove by on her pink colored Dolphin Dasher bike, taking the lower path as she shook her head at the two gassy girls, who were on the upper path, being disappointed.

"Why are my best friends so weird...?" Birdo asked herself as she sighed, exiting the cavern.


	25. Chapter 25

Birdo watched as Koopa and Shy Guy were zipping throughout the Mushroom Gorge, rushing out of the green mountain as they leapt across the gorge, passing through the finish line as they were going at insane speeds. Wiggler walked up to Birdo, eating a Big Mac burger as she held a white bag of McDonald's in her right upper hand.

"What's up with them?" Wiggler asked as she munched on the burger.

Birdo sighed as she turned to Wiggler, pointing at the two racers as they jumped off the bouncy red mushroom, heading back on the dirt paved road. "They hacked their karts to go at insane speeds. I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen to me."

Wiggler patted Birdo on the back as she shook her head. "It's all right, Birdo. I understand your plight." She then continued munching on her Big Mac as she pulled out a medium size fries with her upper left hand, handing it to Birdo, who gladly accepted the fries.


	26. Chapter 26

Something strange was occurring in the Mushroom Gorge. The red, bouncy mushrooms were suddenly disappearing without a trace, and it was causing the Goombas to panic as they were running about. Toadette and Princess Daisy watched in amazement as they, too, wondered what was happening to the gorge.

"Oh gosh... all the mushrooms are disappearing!" Toadette exclaimed as she had her hands on her face, simply amazed.

Daisy nodded her head in agreement as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Yeah... I wonder who or what is causing them to disappear..."

As Toadette and Daisy continued thinking about the disappearing bouncy mushrooms, on the top of the bluish green mountain by the finish line was Kamek, who was laughing as he was using his powerful black magic to cause trouble as usual, causing the cavern inside the mountain to be drastically altered.


	27. Chapter 27

Dry Bones screamed as he continued to spin about inside the cavern, falling off the green mushroom after slipping on a few banana peels. He resurfaced at the cavern's exit, growling as he shook his head.

"Why are there always banana peels here?" Dry Bones asked as he turned to Toadette, riding on his Bullet Bike.

Toadette shrugged, being on her Magikruiser. "Someone keeps dropping them. I have a hunch that whoever is behind this loves bananas."

Dry Bones sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "That can be only one ape..."

At the end of the wooden bridge before the red, bouncy mushroom was Donkey Kong, who was munching on several of his ripe yellow bananas as he tossed the empty peels away, litering the track with them, not giving a care as he was resting in his Jetsetter vehicle.


	28. Chapter 28

Things seem to vary in the Mushroom Gorge. Most days, they were fun and exciting. Some days, however, things just seemed too boring. And one of the Goombas walking by the the end curve leading towards the finish line decided that enough was enough.

"Augh! I can't believe this!" The Goomba growled in annoyance as he shook his head. "Walk, walk, walk, and nothing else! We're just a friggin' obstacle for racers to hit!"

A second Goomba rolled his eyes as he approached the first Goomba. "Well duh. That's our purpose in life. To get squished and turned into mushrooms."

"Well, I had enough!" The first Goomba commented as he angrily stomped the ground. "Today I mark an end to this monotonous BS! Today is the day I'm going to be a new goomba!"

Toadette in her pink colored Blue Falcon then accidentally ran over the first Goomba, killing him and turning him into a mushroom. The second Goomba dropped his jaw in disbelief as a third Goomba sighed, looking at Toadette, who was doing another Time Trial.


	29. Chapter 29

The winds from the north were harshly blowing in the Mushroom Gorge, making racing quite a bit annoying for the four racers as they tried zipping across the track, but got blown off the dirt paved road by the winds. Toadette, Funky Kong, Birdo, and Dry Bowser, all four of them riding in their standard karts, screamed as they were unable to pilot themselves back down to the road, being lifted from the rainbow colored booster leading to the three mushrooms in the bottomless white gorge.

"Not again! I hate it when this happens!" Funky exclaimed in annoyance as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "How come we had to race on this day, anyway?"

"Because the other upcoming days for this week are reserved!" Birdo shouted above the howling winds that was making it harder for anyone to communicate.

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his face. "I knew I should have stayed in the Grumble Volcano today..."

"Tell me about it. I rather be hot right now!" Toadette agreed as she shivered, being lifted out of her seat due to being light. She screamed for help as she and her kart were lifted higher, with Funky, Birdo, and Dry Bowser unable to do anything to help.


	30. Chapter 30

As things were getting prepared for the 8 player race, with all eight racers being the annoying playable, red shelled Lakitu, Toadette and Birdo were watching from the right side, sitting on two yellow mushrooms as the green shelled Lakitu signaled the start of the race.

"You know, these kinds of races haven't been hacked yet." Toadette admitted as she turned to Birdo, her hands holding down her dress. "You think those will start up again?"

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, folding her arms as she turned to Toadette. "Now why on earth would you want these races to be hacked?" She asked, not understanding Toadette.

Toadette shrugged as she blinked. "Well, the twelve player races are always exciting, but these seem a bit boring in comparison..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Mostly because these dumb Lakitus are the only things that race here..."

The green shelled Lakitu got annoyed from hearing Toadette's comment, tossing a red Spiny at her as she screamed in pain. Birdo rolled her eyes as she shook her head.


	31. Chapter 31

Toadette was merrily skipping in the Mushroom Gorge, heading towards the starting line as she got knocked into the air by a blue shell explosion. Toadette screamed as she quickly spun her pink pigtails, flying in the air as she looked down, to see several spiny winged blue shells zipping across the track forward and backward, causing massive explosions as screams were heard.

"What in the world?" Toadette exclaimed as she was in shock, her jaw dropping as she shook her head. "Who's causing all of these blue shells to pop up out of nowhere?"

Nearby the curve leading towards the finish line was a blue shell generator, which was constantly pumping out blue shells like there was no tomorrow. Wario and Waluigi chuckled as they rubbed their hands together deviously, having plotted the chaotic nightmare that was occurring on the track.


	32. Chapter 32

Toadette and Birdo were watching the red bouncy mushrooms populating within the bottomless white gorge before the giant bluish green mountain, both of the pink females sitting on the smooth green grass before the dirt paved path as the mushrooms kept popping up. Silver The Hedgehog arrived via his psychic hovering with two boxes of fresh hot pepperoni pizzas with black olives, handing them to Toadette and Birdo as Birdo payed Silver several green dollar bills.

"What's happening over there?" Silver asked as he held the green dollar bills in his right hand while pointing at the gorge with his left hand.

Birdo shrugged as she shook her head, blinking. "We have no idea, honestly. It seems like someone or something is playing around with the mechanics of this level."

"Either way, it's kind of amazing!" Toadette exclaimed as she took a slice of pizza and started eating it. "It really makes you wonder how the mushrooms feel!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly as he faced Toadette. "Errr, I think you're the only one who would understand mushrooms, Toadette..."

Toadette blinked a few times as she giggled, shrugging as she continued eating her pizza, while Birdo and Silver both sighed as they shook their heads at each other, with a few non bouncy green mushrooms starting to pop up as well.


	33. Chapter 33

It was raining harshly at the Mushroom Gorge, making racing a bit difficult as Toadette and Funky Kong would learn. Toadette was in her pink colored Booster Seat while Funky Kong was using his brown colored Jetsetter, of which he had on auto for obvious reasons. As they approached the cavern, the rain softened the dirt paved path, causing their karts to slow down.

"What the funk?" Funky exclaimed as he looked down, seeing his Jetsetter heading a bit back. "This is not funktastic in the slightest!"

Toadette shook her head in shock as she had her hands on her face. "Oh, I agree! This is not good, nope nope nope!"

The rain caused the road to become more slippery, causing both Toadette and Funky to be on the edge of the white bottomless gorge below. Toadette and Funky jumped out of their karts as the vehicles fell into the gorge, never to be seen again. Toadette and Funky looked at each other as they were drowsed in rain.

"Wanna go play Monopoly?" Funky suggested as he snapped his fingers.

Toadette smiled as she held her hands together. "Only if we get McDonald's while we're at it!" She exclaimed with a wink and a giggle.


	34. Chapter 34

The two Goombas that were waddling by the finish line in the Mushroom Gorge sighed as they looked at each other, feeling bored.

"Are we ever going to do anything over than serving as fodder for racers?" The first Goomba asked.

The second Goomba blinked as he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I wish it was the case, but this isn't exactly baseball. How are we going to be able to drive?"

As the first Goomba was about to answer, he got squashed and turned into a regular red capped mushroom by Funky Kong, who was speeding in his Flame Flyer vehicle as he was using a star. Birdo was riding on her pink colored Dolphin Dasher bike, using the mushroom as a boost as the second Goomba dropped his jaw in disbelief, now being the only Goomba left on the entire mushroom based track.


	35. Chapter 35

Toadette was bouncing about in the Mushroom Gorge, giggling with glee as she was inside the giant cavern with all the different red, bouncy mushrooms. She then landed on the upper green, non bouncy mushrooms as she looked forward, to see four different colored Piplup fleeing from several nasty Boos, all with different shaded Poltergust 5000 on their backs. Toadette blinked as she was in shock.

"Hey... isn't that the Piplup everyone's friends with from Seaside Hill?" Toadette asked herself as she could recognize the main blue Piplup, but not being able to understand the other three different colored penguin Pokemon. "But why are those other Piplup colored green, yellow, and pink...?"

She continued murmuring as she watched the four Piplup bounce on the mushrooms on the lower path, with the Boos chucking green Koopa Troopa shells at them as the Piplups tried sucking up the shell and shooting them back, but fell down the bottomless black gorge, screaming as they all flailed their arms, only to get rescued by the Boos that were chasing them, who laughed as they turned invisible, planning to do naughty things to the Piplup group. Toadette gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, watching the four Piplup screamed as they were violated by the naughty Boos.


	36. Chapter 36

The winds were blowing a gentle cool breeze towards the north as Toad and the regular red clothed Shy Guy were collecting wild red colored mushrooms on the dirt paved yellow road, having a little competition with each other to see who could get the most mushrooms.

"Boy, this is pretty fun!" Toad exclaimed as she skipped towards a bunch of rare green colored 1 UP Mushrooms, glancing at them with curiosity. "I can't wait after our competition is done!"

Shy Guy briefly paused, rubbing the back of his head. "I have to ask, Toad, what do we do after we collect all these mushrooms?"

Toad laughed as he turned to Shy Guy, waving his right hand at them. "Why, we bake them into various snacks, of course!"

Shy Guy chuckled nervously as he nodded his head. "Oh! Yeah, I knew that... heh heh..."


	37. Chapter 37

A weird occurrence was occurring at the Mushroom Gorge. All of the red bouncy mushrooms both outside and inside the giant cavern within the bluish green mountain were suddenly disappearing, with only the green colored non bouncy mushrooms remaining. The normal green shelled Lakitu who acted as a referee spotted this high in the clear blue sky, shocked as the white puffy cloud he was riding on gasped in shock.

"Oh good lord! The bouncy mushrooms!" Lakitu exclaimed as he zipped down to the wild racecourse. "They're just disappearing! What is going on?"

As Lakitu continued questioning the weirdness of the course, the Goombas found at the wild bend near the finish line were suddenly squished by a strange, powerful force, with the force being Kamek, who has returned to the Mushroom Gorge to cause magical mischief once again, cackling with glee.


	38. Chapter 38

Toadette and Dry Bowser were having a tea party on top of the non bouncy green mushroom in the middle of the bottomless white gorge, being outside of the gigantic, bluish green mountain as the mushroom pathway was closed off to the race course.

"Gosh, this is really nice!" Toadette exclaimed as she gleefully giggled, pouring some tea into Dry Bowser's white colored, yellow stripped tea cup. "It was so nice of the green shelled Lakitu to let us have tea here!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he nodded his head. "Well, I can concur. It's nice to see the racers be forced to take the alternative path. And I must say..." He sipped some of the tea, his eyes closed as he smacked his skeletal lips together. "You know how to make some nice tea."

Toadette squealed with joy as she closed her eyes too. "Aww, thanks, Dry B!" She giggled as she sipped her own tea, lightly tapping her pink colored, white stripped tea cup with Dry Bowser's tea cup.


	39. Chapter 39

The wind was getting harsher and harsher in the Mushroom Gorge, with the wind blowing so much that it caused racing on the wild course to be hard. Rosalina screamed as she was picked up by the strong winds from the north, being carried away in her yellow colored Honeycoupe car, with her Luma holding on tightly to her as they spun about. Toadette, Birdo, and Daisy all looked up to see Rosalina screaming for help, the three of them riding in their standard karts.

"I told her to use a heavier vehicle." Birdo pointed out as she shook her head.

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Should we try and help her?"

Daisy was sipping tea in her kart, her eyes closed as she shook her head. "Nah. I don't even like Rosalina, anyway."


	40. Chapter 40

Toadette and Silver The Hedgehog were both walking together in the Mushroom Gorge, being on the yellow dirt paved pathway with the two pink boosters, noticing the two coniferous trees on the green grass to their left.

"I really do love this place." Toadette admitted as she held Silver's hands with her hands, glancing up at him. "Do you ever feel special about a particular place, Mr. Silver?"

Silver glanced at Toadette as he looked up at the clear blue sky, sighing. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm thankful to be living in this wondrously vibrant past as opposed to the now non existent future I come from, where everything is destroyed and in flames..." He closed his eyes as he shook his head, sighing. "At least here, I don't have to ever worry about Iblis..."

Toadette blinked as she had a confused expression on her face, innocently asking, "Who's Iblis?"


	41. Chapter 41

Dry Bowser was driving through the Mushroom Gorge in his Piranha Prowler as he was looking for Toadette, itching to go on another grand adventure with her. He then stopped at the entrance to the gigantic, bluish green mountain that stood before the three mushrooms in the gorge and the small grassy meadow to the right, looking in to see the jewels ingrained within the cavern shine.

"Hmm... those would look nice to my collection of knick knacks," Dry Bowser commented as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "But eh, they wouldn't feel anywhere as good to collect since they're just sitting there. I get more out of stuff I get from a grand expedition."

Dry Bowser then decided to drive into the mountain anyway, in hopes that Toadette was somewhere inside it. Little did he know that Toadette was actually falling down the seemingly bottomless white gorge, trying to get back a piece of strawberry shortcake she dropped.


	42. Chapter 42

"Is it me, or is it always sunny here?" Koopa Troopa asked Wario as the two were walking towards the wooden bridge on the yellow, dirt paved road.

Wario shrugged, not really caring for how bright it was as he just wanted money. "Wah, I guess it's because it's nice, or whatever. But enough about that..." He rubbed his hands together as he chuckled. "I just want those priceless jewels! Wahahaha!"

Koopa eyed Wario suspiciously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Are you obsessed with everything that resembles currency?"

"YES!" Wario barked back at Koopa as he expelled his garlic breath into the yellow turtle, which forced him to retreat into his green shell as Wario continued thinking about the jewels inside the bluish green mountain.


	43. Chapter 43

Toadette watched the Waddlewings flying across the clear blue sky in her standard pink kart, waiting at the wooden bridge before the red bouncy mushroom as she had a big, cute smile across her face, the weather being great for doing anything outside as she looked around, to see all different sorts of mushrooms bouncing in the background.

"Gosh, it does sure feel good to be out here and getting some nice, fresh air!" Toadette commented as she giggled, opening her eyes to see a lone, pink colored walrus like Fliprus on the yellow dirt paved road across from her. "Hey, isn't that one of those rare walruses from the Fliprus Lake?"

Toadette continued looking at the out of place Fliprus, who was bouncing about as it was looking for a body of water to jump into, but not having luck as all it was greeted with were bottomless pits.


	44. Chapter 44

Wiggler and Toadette were both standing across the giant bottomless gorge containing the three giant mushrooms as they were looking at the gigantic bluish green mountain that housed the cavern with several more giant mushrooms, taking in the beauty of it as they realized how great it looked without the sense of speed.

"Everything seems to be bigger when you're not riding in a vehicle." Wiggler commented, both her upper and lower arms folded together as she continued observing.

Toadette nodded her head in agreement, her hands held behind her back. "Yeah. It's definitely quite a different viewpoint, I have to admit."

Suddenly, Baby Daisy squealed joyfully as she sped past the two girls in her orange colored Cheep Charger, taking the mushroom path as she gleefully bounced about on the two red mushrooms, heading into the cavern as the two older girls looked at each other and shrugged, continuing to look at the giant mountain.


	45. Chapter 45

Red, bouncy mushrooms were popping up like no tomorrow in the Mushroom Gorge, with the green shelled Lakitu watching as he recorded the strange phenomenon on his camera, in shock of all the mushrooms that kept sprouting up left and right, up and down, and all around.

"This is insane!" Lakitu exclaimed as he shook his head, completely devastated as he had no idea why the mushrooms were sprouting. "What kind of force could be making these mushrooms simply appear out of nowhere!?"

High in the white, puffy clouds above the Mushroom Gorge, Toadette was with Arceus, both of them having a map of the entire Mushroom Gorge as Toadette kept placing pieces that resembled the red, bouncy mushrooms, placing them on the map, with caused actual red, bouncy mushrooms to pop up on the actual area. Toadette giggled as Arceus chuckled, moving his head slowly as he watched.


	46. Chapter 46

Shy Guy trembled with fright as he noticed that there were no mushrooms within the giant cavern inside the bluish green mountain. Toadette skipped on towards Shy Guy, curious as to why he was frightened as she looked at the empty black gorge.

"Hey, weren't there mushrooms here?" Toadette asked Shy Guy as she pointed at the gorge.

Shy Guy nodded his head as he whimpered, turning to Toadette as he held his hands together. "There were, but they disappeared! I have no idea how that suddenly vanished without a trace!"

Outside of the mountain, Kamek the nefarious blue robbed Magikoopa cackled as he was causing magical mischief again, making all of the mushrooms in the race course disappear, causing several red shelled Lakitus to fall into the bottomless white gorge below, with the green shelled Lakitu unable to rescue them all.


	47. Chapter 47

Wiggler murmured as she had her upper arms folded, with her lower arms on her caterpillar hips. "Is it me, or does this place seem... less cheerful?"

"What do you mean?" Toad asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his white mushroom cap.

Wiggler bobbed her head left and right as she had her left upper hand on her chin. "I don't know. It looks like someone sucked away all the vibrant joy out of it."

Toad shrugged as he blinked a few times. "Well, I don't think Toadette is here... speaking of which, where is she?" He asked, looking around as they were on the wooden bridge.

Toadette was sitting on top of the giant bluish green mountain, sniffling as she was feeling sad, noticing all the bright, colorful graphics becoming less full of life and more grayish, with her not knowing why the color was being sucked out of it.


	48. Chapter 48

Toadette burped loudly, giggling as she was seeing how loud her burps were as she was sitting on the green colored, non bouncy mushroom while Birdo sat next to her, sighing as she shook her head.

"I don't see the appeal in being gassy. It seems like a hassle." Birdo commented as she folded her pink arms.

Toadette turned to Birdo, holding down her pink dress as she giggled. "Oh come on, Birdo! Don't be so stuck up like Dry Bowser!" She burped even louder than before as she turned back to Birdo. "Can't you have a little fun in your life?"

Birdo rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Yes, I can, but I don't belch for the purpose of seeing how disgustingly loud they can get." She commented, groaning in annoyance as Toadette burped in response.


	49. Chapter 49

Toadette and Dry Bones were both sitting on top of the non bouncy green mushroom in the middle of the Mushroom Gorge, feeling how nice the spring breeze was as they were living it up.

"My, this racecourse sure brings back good memories." Toadette chimed as she sighed heavenly.

Dry Bones nodded his head in agreement, rolling his skeletal left hand. "Boy, you said it Toadette. I just like jumping on those red, bouncy mushrooms. It makes me feel..."

"Feel what?" Toadette asked, turning her head to Dry Bones as she turned her eyes big.

Dry Bones felt sheepish, rubbing the back of his skeletal head with his right skeletal hand. "Err, nevermind. I'll tell you when you're older."

Toadette puffed her cheeks as she shook Dry Bones. "Oh come on! Don't leave me hanging!" She exclaimed as she continued shaking the skeletal Koopa.


	50. Chapter 50

The bouncy red mushrooms were getting notiacbly bigger as Toad and Toadette were both bouncing on them, gleefully giggling as Yoshi and the regular green shelled Koopa Troopa were watching from the meadow across the gorge the mushrooms were in.

"They sure enjoy bouncing on those mushrooms," Yoshi pinpointed as he munched on a red colored mushroom, gulping it down.

Koopa turned his head to Yoshi as he smirked, wagging his left index finger. "Enjoy bouncing on those mushrooms? Don't you mean _their_ mushrooms?"

A moment passed as Yoshi blinked, before he laughed, getting Koopa's joke, who nodded his head as he chuckled, with the two young humanoid mushrooms still having fun bouncing about.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Hidden innuendos? This author clearly has no limitations on what things he subtly adds to his fanfics! In fact, I find it quite stupid! The author doesn't have a clever bone in his body to actually write something with true impact! He's just writing a bunch of short dribble! Unbelievable!"  
_


	51. Chapter 51

Toadette and Waluigi watched as Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa continued on with their golfing game, watching Daisy smack her golf ball with her golf club from the green non bouncing mushroom in the middle of the gorge, with the ball going over the bluish green mountain as she gasped in joy, with Koopa shaking his head as he then smacked his golf ball, also going over the mountain.

"Hey Wally, why are these two playing golf all of a sudden?" Toadette asked as she was munching on a pretzel.

Waluigi shrugged as he shook his head. "I have no idea. Maybe I'll ask them later on."

"Really?" Toadette asked as her eyes lit up.

Waluigi scoffed as he patted Toadette on the head. "Pfft, no. I don't care."

Toadette murmured as she followed Daisy and Koopa, with Waluigi deciding to rest under the giant tree in the grass.


	52. Chapter 52

Toadette was happy, bouncing on the red bouncy mushroom leading towards the giant bluish green mountain as she was excited. Wiggler came over, placing her upper arms on her body.

"Why are you so happy?" Wiggler asked as she blinked several times. "I know you're happy all the time, but you seem more energetic today!"

Toadette stopped bouncing as she hovered in the air while spinning her pink pigtails. "Oh, it's wonderful! Nintendo actually cares about me!" She held her hands together as her eyes widened with joy. "I'm in the new Mario Kart for WiiU as a playable starter! I thought they were going to kill me off, but thankfully this game proved me wrong!"

"Oh Toadette, that's excellent!" Wiggler commented as she moved her lower arms about. "I can only hope that I get to race with you!"

Toadette nodded her head in agreement as she shook her arms. "Ooh, me too! It always feels good to race with close friends!"


	53. Chapter 53

The Rhedosaurus lurked inside the bluish green mountain, causing the waddling Goombas outside to fall off the bottomless white gorge in hopes of not being eaten. The Rhedosaurus roared as he headed further into the mountain, stepping on the red bouncy mushrooms as his giant size prevented him from bouncing in the air.

Toadette watched from the other side of the cavern in her pink standard kart as she watched the Rhedosaurus stomp on the mushrooms with no problems. She gulped, pretty impressed. "Golly... that beast from 20,000 fathoms really is something else! He's not even bouncing on the red mushrooms!"

The Rhedosaurus looked down at Toadette, staring right at her, with Toadette staring back. After several seconds, the Rhedosaurus continued going through the mountain, with Toadette zipping out in hopes of not being crushed as the Rhedosaurus exited the mountain, deciding to head to the southwestern direction, with Toadette following in the air by spinning her pink pigtails.


	54. Chapter 54

There was snow in the Mushroom Gorge, making it appear different as usual, with the giant mushrooms covered in snow, causing the red colored mushrooms to stop being bouncy as the snow hindered their physics. Toadette was wearing a pink parka that she borrowed from Nana, the female pink robbed Ice Climber, looking around the snow covered plains.

"Gosh, subtle changes in the weather can really make this place quite different!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands behind her back. "It's really kinda nice! The snow makes this place so more cuddly!"

A couple of Cooligan penguins were sliding towards Toadette, with Toadette hovering in the air by spinning her pink pigtails, the Cooligans going off the frozen wooden bridge and falling into the bottomless white gorge below. Toadette giggled as she flew over to the other side, noticing the snow was capping the giant, bluish green mountain.


	55. Chapter 55

Toadette was flying above the Mushroom Gorge using her pink pigtails as a means to travel, seeing several red shelled Lakitus and red robed Shy Guys trying to push each other off the yellow dirt paved road. She landed on the tall coniferous tree before the giant bluish green mountain, watching a Shy Guy fall down the gorge after slipping on a yellow banana peel on the non bouncy green mushroom.

"Goodness, that must have been pretty bad," Toadette commented as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head as she had sympathy towards the Shy Guy that was then brought back up by the regular green shelled Lakitu. "Oh, he's fine. Well, that's good to know."

As the Shy Guy got back into the racing action in his regular kart, Toadette decided that it was best to continue flying about, spinning her pink pigtails again as she took off to the clear blue sky, flying high above the gorge as she enjoyed the cool summer breeze from the northern direction.


	56. Chapter 56

Toadette looked around, frowning as she folded her arms together, shaking her head in disappointment as she sighed. "Oh, where is everyone? It's not fun when it's just only one..."

It was nighttime in the Mushroom Gorge. Even the waddling Goombas were snoozing away on several of the bushes surrounding the gorge. Toadette had hoped to see someone besides herself as she walked around the course, being on the dirt paved yellow path as she noticed the red bouncy mushrooms were moving slower.

"Huh. That's a first. I never noticed them going that slow." Toadette commented as she smiled a bit, placing her right hand on her face. "I guess you do see new things at different times of the day."

Stretching her arms and yawning, Toadette decided to head home, leaving the Mushroom Gorge to itself as a cool breeze followed.


End file.
